Esto no tiene sentido!
by Scarleth-chan
Summary: Guren y Ceylán se aman pero Guren tiene novia Beni y Chooki y Toxsa son mas unidos que antes Gen sale con Ceylan(ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO! )lean si les gusta.Yaoi.
1. El misterio

**Aqui Toy con otra historia espero les guste.**

Era un dia común y corriente los chicos estaban en sus clases obviamente estavan en diferentes salones Guren y Ceylan esta van juntos y todas y chooki en otro. Al fin el día de clase había acabado Guren y Ceylan estaban en el parque esperando a los otros ,esta van hablando, jugando al caballito aunque casi se mueren porque pesan mucho en el juego del caballo esta van cuando llegaron Chooki y Toxsa, para llamar su atención Chooki se raspo la garganta y se dieron cuenta y se compusieron rápidamente avergonzados.

-hola chicos -saludaron Guren y Ceylan con un poco de rubor en las mejillas

-se puede saber que está van haciendo -dijo Toxsa

-Jugando- respondió Ceylan

-A que? -pregunto Chooki

-Al caballito -dijo Guren

-dejen de jugar a eso-dijo chooki

-Bien-respondieron Ceylán y Guren-Vamonos que me muero de hambre

Llegaron hasta el restaurante de la familia de Toxsa donde trabaja su hermana mayor Ceylán ordeno pollo frito, Guren una hamburguesa, Chooki un bananasplit y toxsa jugo de naranja.

-bueno ya nos vamos adios-dijo Ceylán tomando del brazo a guren-Adios!

-Adonde irán -preguntó Toxsa

-No lo se-dijo Chooki

-Deberiamos seguirlos-preguntó Toxsa

-no lo creo hermanito hoy tienes que arreglar la maquina de jugó, lo siento Chooki Toxsa tiene que trabajar -dijo la hermana de Toxsa

-adios-dijeron al unísono despidiendo se ambos

 **Dejen un review luego actualizaré Bye Bye**


	2. La trizteza de Guren

Guren estava junto a Ceylán escribiendo varias invitaciones.

-Oye Guren gracias por ayudarme con esto-dijo Ceylán

-no es nada tu siempre me ayudas-dijo Guren

-Sabes que tequiero mostrar algo ven -dijo Ceylán tomando del brazo a Guren (ppobre le va a arrancar el brazo )

-adonde me llevas?-

-mira son todas nuestras fotos-

-wuau desde hace cuanto las tienes?-

-Desde que nos conocimo, mira está es del primer dia de clases-dijo Ceylan apuntando hacia una foto del centro

-jajaja tu fuiste elúnico que no se río de mi -

jamás me reiria de ti eres mi mejor amigo-dijo Ceylán abrazando por detras a Guren

-si tu mejor amigo-dijo tristemente Guren

O-te pasa algo Guren?-

-no ,no es nada vamos sigamos con las invitaciones-

-ok-

Al día siguiente:

-hola Guren -

-Hola Ceylán-

-Hey Guren Ceylán como están?-

-Hola Chook, hi toxsa-

-Guren pasa algo-pregunto toxsa

-No,nada-dijo con la misma tristeza del dia anterior

porque estas triste? -Chooki preguntó

No estoy triste!-respondio Guren

Claro -_- -dijo Ceylán-porque estabas triste ayer? dime ¿porque estas triste hoy?

-por nada ya te dije-

Muy bien pues sabes que no te creo desde ayer mientras me ayudabas luego de enseñarte las fotos estabas muy triste ¿que tienes Guren?¿te dije algo malo?preguntó. Ceylán

Toxsa-Esperen cuales fotos ?

No importa ceylan ya te dije estoy bien -dijo Guren

-Esta bien de todas formas no tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo con alguien que no me quiere decir ni porque esta triste-dijo Ceylan enojado

-Ceylan vamonos o llegaremos tarde-Se escucho la voz a unas cuantas calles

YA voy!-dijo Ceylan corriendo hacia Gen -"tenías que llamarme"-pensó Ceylan.

-pero que?-dijeron Chooki toxsa y Guren.


	3. Charla de amigos

Hola **he vuelto una vez más perdon por no haber actualizado pero me han dejado mucha tarea y no he tenido time pero aqui otro Cap**

* * *

Ceylán y Beni estaban paseando por el parque charlando sobre varias cosas ,peeo,de pronto,Beni le dijo a Ceylán que queria decirle algo.

-vamos dime que pasa Beni-

-Ceylan es que mira me ire del pais por unos dias y no quiero decirle a guren-

-Y porque no le quieres decir?-

-Es que seguramente dira que terminemos nuestra relacion y no quiero-

-Pero si no le dices a Guren el podria darse cuenta luego-

En ese momento iban pasando Guren y los otros y vieron a Beni con Ceylan

-¿Que esta haciendo aqui Beni y porque esta con Ceylan?-preguntó Guren

-no lo se talvez es una charla de amigos no es que lo hagan cada semana y no es que yo sepa algo no-dijo rapidamente Gen

-sabes algo que no sepamos?-Pregunto Chooki

-no no y no ,yo no se nada-

Siguiendo con la platica de aquellos dos:

-Esta bien no le dire a Guren sera un secreto entre los dos-

Guren y los otros escucharon eso

-gracias Ceylán eres muy bueno-

-Si pero ojala que no se de cuenta le inventare alguna excusa sobre esto.

Yo igual si Guren se da cuenta no se que me diria-

MJM te dare un conseji para que guren no se de cuenta dile que no quieres hablar de eso y dile algo triste bueno en el tono-

-enserio wow Guren es facil de engañar-

-Si yo le dije que tenia que terminar la tarea de Matematica,aunque eso es verdad ya la termine al menos-

Ceylán me quieres llevar por ultimas vez a un circo siiii-dijo Beni con ojos de perrito mojado

-esta bien ojala que hoy no pinten de tigre la vez pasada me dio alergia-

-OK vamonos-

Mientras los otros :

-CEYLAN SALE CON MI NOVIA!?

-Asi parece Guren-dijeron los otros a Guren

* * *

Ok espero les haya guatado el cap me pase semanas pensando en esto BYE.


	4. Adios Beni

**He vuelto señoras y señores con otro cap lugo de mil años pero volvi nwn les dejo el cap abra yaoi para su body o talvez no quien sabe 7u7 en dos caps lemmon 7w7r**

Ceylan y Beni luego de ir al circo cada quien fue a su casa.

 _Casa de Guren:_

"No puedo creer que mi mmejor amigo salga con mi novia,solo porque es guapo beni se fijo en el ,seguro…Esperen! ¿¡DIJE QUE ES GUAPO?! (Guren rompe la 4ta pared :v bueno ya no interrunpo) Enserio que debo de estar mal de la cabeza, ni siquiera se que siento por el si amor o amistad…"-

Guren estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su padre le hablaba hasta que escucho un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

¡Mande!- dijo exaltado guren

Guren estas bien? Ultimamente estas mas distraido- dijo preocupado su padre

Estoy bien papà, creo que me voy una ducha adios papa- dijo Guren encerrandose en su cuarto para desvestirse (oie zhy 7u7r) y entrar a la ducha

POV Guren:

No pueddejar de pensar en Ceylan últimamente, pero Beni es mi novia aunque ella me engaña con Ceylan…Ahora que lo pienso nunca le pregunté a Ceylan quien le gustaba mas que siempre evadia la pregunta…talvez debo dejar de hacerme ilusiones de salir con el *suspiro* además si el es feliz con Beni debo dejarle el camino libre no? Mañana romperé con Beni por su felicidad.

POV Narrador omnisciente

Guren no sehabía dado cuenta de que varias lagrimas se le habían salido

 _Al día siguiente:_

Ceylan estaba con Beni en el aeropuerto cuando en el micrófono llamaron para avisar el vuelo de Beni

Adios Ceylan-dijo Beni con una lagrimas en los ojos- te extrañare mucho

Calma no llores recuerda que siempre estare ahi para ti- dijo Ceylan limpiandole las lagrimas a Beni

Sabes de que medí cuenta? -Ceylan negó con la cabeza -De que tu amas a Guren

Ceylan se puso rojo cual tomate -Y…yo e…eso es me…mentira- dijo volteando para otra parte- ademas estoy con gen y lo sabes- dijo soltando un triste suspiro

Pero nunca se dieron un beso o un abrazo, además Gen ya lo sabe y por eso está felíz y me dijo que yo le gusto y el me gusta pero estoy con guren bueno estaba rompí con el anoche y me dijo que igual iba a romper conmigo porque siente algo por otra persona, espero que seas tú -dijo dandole un abrazo al chico aunque estaba en shock- bueno nos vemos- dijo abordando a su avión

Adios-grito Ceylan saliendo del shock agitando la mano hasta que partío el avión y se fue a casa pensando en lo que dijo Beni

"Enserio cortó con Guren? Como se enteró Gen? Y cómo sabe que amo a Guren *suspiro* pero talvez yo no sea esa persona que ama Guren"

 **Les quite el yaoi jijiji :D *le tiran la chancla* D: no me peguen en el ppróximo cap actualizo nos leemos el martes bye bye**


End file.
